Key to My Ed
"Key to My Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds are puzzled by what object could a key they found unlock? Plot Double D has been experimenting again, this time its soda that always stays fizzy. Eddy wants a taste but its still at the planning stage though naturally that doesn't stop Ed from diving in! Later in the yard Edd finds a key and his romantic nature immediately goes into poetical overdrive whereas Ed thinks it holds a more sinister secret and Eddy just sees it as a means to an end … hopefully of course in cash. But try as they might the Eds can't find anything that the key will fit into - though its not for want of trying. It doesn't fit in any door or box they can find and it won't open Jimmy's retainer although perversely it is an exact fit for the gap between Edd's teeth! Eddy concludes that the real key to the key is in exploiting the person who has lost it and so he sends everyone an anonymous "we have what you lost if you want it back be in the lane at 3 o'clock and bring a bag of jawbreakers" flavor letter. This brings surprising results as it seems every kid in the cul-de-sac thinks one of the others has stolen something of theirs and they're too busy trying to get it back to bother with the Eds and their stupid key - caught off guard the Eds are left wide open to attack from the Kankers who bring their day of discovery to a truly toe-curling finale! Quotes *'Ed': "Like a sponge, thirsty I am!" ---- *'Ed': at the key "I bet that key unlocks big gates of molten lava and releases the demons from a box of oat bran on the shop of a mutant train stop!" Eddy: Ed's fantasies "I bet that key could open King Tut's tomb, or Al Capone's wallet, or some exploited cartoon character's theme park!" ---- *'Jimmy': "I hope this sand doesn't get in my loafers" ---- *'Rolf': the Eds hanging around the fire hydrant with obvious intent "Careful as the dogs have had their way with that water pump!" ---- *'Ed': "I wish I had a turtle shell." ---- *'Rolf': for a moment in his duffing up of Kevin "Confess to your crimes, stale end piece of white bread!" ---- *'Jonny': "You gotta blink some time, you rascal you..." passes by "Gesundheit!" Trivia *Eddy breaks the forth wall when he stumbles upon Jonny and says "Does this guy sleep through the whole show?". *This is one of the few episodes that all of the characters on the main cast are in. *Eddy seems as though he doesn't know how to use a key in this episode, but he knew how to use it in "Pop Goes the Ed". *Ed must've either forgotten about his key or is just plain stupid because he should've reconigzed the key when he tried to open a fire hydrent. Other explainations is that he has bad eyesight or just went with trying to open things. *Rolf's Accordian makes it's first and only appearence in this episode. *If Sarah is really strong, so strong she can smash a car, why can't she stop the weak, muscleless Jimmy from bullying Nazz? *Eddy references Mickey Mouse or another famous cartoon character when he said that the key could open "an exploited cartoon character's theme park". Gallery Image:Key_to_my_ed_01.jpg|Edd and his new invention Image:Key_to_my_ed_03.jpg|"...a soda that will never loses its fizz!" Image:Key_to_my_ed_05.jpg|Ed is always thirsty Image:Key_to_my_ed_08.jpg|"Gassy!" Image:Key_to_my_ed_09.jpg|A staring contest Image:Key_to_my_ed_14.jpg|"Hold still, I need to see something!" Image:Key_to_my_ed_15.jpg|"There we go!" Image:Key_to_my_ed_17.jpg|The key really fits the hole Image:Key_to_my_ed_18.jpg|"Careful as the dogs have had their way with the water pump." Image:Key_to_my_ed_19.jpg|"Pass the mustard." Image:Key_to_my_ed_20.jpg|It's not for the case, 3-haired Ed boy. Image:Key_to_my_ed_22.jpg|"Hmm?" Image:Key_to_my_ed_24.jpg|Ed can walk upside down with his eyebrow Image:Key_to_my_ed_26.jpg|"My eye!" Image:Key_to_my_ed_27.jpg|"We have what you lost..." Image:Key_to_my_ed_28.jpg|"...if you want it back, be in the lane at 3 o' clock." Image:Key_to_my_ed_30.jpg|Beginning of the fight Image:Key_to_my_ed_34.jpg|Hand-shaped mouth Image:Key_to_my_ed_35.jpg|"I knew him well..." Image:Key_to_my_ed_38.jpg|"Ed, you idiot! This is your key!!!" Image:Key_to_my_ed_0001.jpg|The Kankers play footsies at Ed's room Video qJaqQJrjIJc Category:Episodes Category:Season 2